1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of roofs, and more particularly the construction of metal roofs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved roof seaming apparatus that is capable of seaming a roof without reversing the direction of the motor or the gearing, direction thus reducing excessive wear to the drive system. The apparatus includes a machine frame having two sets of forming rollers respectively at the upper portion of the machine frame and at the lower position of the machine frame. A drive rotates each set of rollers so that the operator can invert the machine when it reaches the roof crest, and thus continue operation down the next roof seam of the roof.
2. General Background of the Invention
The evolution of roof seaming machines has produced a number of commercially available machines that start at the eave of the roof and seam upward toward the crest. However, with prior art type machines, an operator is required to carry the machine down to the eave of the roof in order to seam the next adjacent panel.
An early metal roof seaming machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,699 issued to Leo Horn et al. The Horn '699 patent discloses a machine for forming a standing seam on heavy gauge metal roof panels having upstanding, opposite margins terminating upwardly with a preformed partially closed interlocking portion being bent so as to be substantially parallel with the plane of the panel. The machine includes a pair of rollers horizontally disposed axially, being rotatably attached to the forward end of the machine and arranged so as to straddle the interlocked portion of two adjacent panels for: (1) closing the interlocked portions; (2) foldably urging the interlocked portions of the panels downwardly so as to start forming the standing seam; (3) clampingly securing the front of the machine to the panels. The machine also includes a plurality of vertically disposed pairs of rollers, each succeeding pair further folding the interlocked portions of the panels downwardly so that the final pair finishes forming the standing seam. Additionally, certain of these rollers include flanges suitably arranged to engage the interlocked portions of the panels so that the rearward end of the machine is held firmly against the metal as it is being folded.
The Isenhoff patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,031 discloses a seaming machine for securing a batten to a roof rib which includes a housing (24) having two longitudinal sections (25, 29) which are pivotably secured together about a vertical axis. A cam locking arrangement is provided at the rear of the housings to lock the housing sections (25, 29) together when the machine is positioned on a roof rib. The cam locking arrangement includes a pair of vertically spaced cams (102, 104) which engage a pin (50) disposed in one of the housing sections (25). The seaming machine comprises three pairs of horizontally disposed rollers (52, 54, 56) which progressively bend a flange on a batten against a roof rib, with the rollers engaging the sides of the roof rib to drive the machine along the rib. Vertical pinch rollers (76) are provided between the second and third stage horizontal rollers (54, 56) to crimp the flange on the batten against the roof rib. In this way, a secure and waterproof connection of the batten to the roof rib is provided.
In the Pucket patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,022, there is disclosed a seaming machine that has two pairs of dies which are longitudinally spaced. The dies are mounted from a frame for pivoting movement about parallel axes equally spaced on opposite sides of the longitudinal center line of the machine. A motor supported by the frame drives an eccentric and associated linkage which cause the dies to swing or oscillate laterally about said axes. The machine includes rollers adapting the machine for movement along metal roof panels of the type having their longitudinal edges configured for defining a stand rib seam. A sealing cap fits over the adjoining edges of the roof panels which form the standing rib. As the machine moves astride the cap, the dies engage and deform the sealing cap and also interlock the roof panels.
A reversible seaming apparatus with laterally separable rollers having parallel axes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,186 issued to Gary Knudson. The Knudson patent discloses a seaming apparatus that has two sets of opposed seaming rollers (21, 22 and 23, 24) rotatably mounted on a base (20) and positioned so that the sets successively engage and track on opposite side edge portions of the panel and bend a terminal side section (17) under to form a continuous seam. A drive motor (111) and drive train (81, 82, 83, 84, 113) between the motor and rollers provides a direct positive drive for each roller. One roller of each set is mounted on a slidable base portion (27) that provides for varying the roller spacing and is removable from a main base (26) and reinsertable thereinto along the opposite side to reverse roller positions. Modified forms of seaming apparatus have two spaced slide bores (335) in blocks (333) sandwiched between spaced plates (331, 332) with thrust pins 341 slidable in the bores for guided movement of two base portions (326, 327). A dual clevis (370) on a single actuator arm (363) and detents (382) on the inboard base portion with springs (350) between the base portions move and lock the base portions. Pin (401) and slot (402) couplings are disclosed for interchanging the outboard rollers or a duplicate set of leading rollers (531 and 532) is used on the opposite ends of the base portions for reversing the direction of the seaming apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,107 issued to Gary Knudson discloses a seaming apparatus for joining the adjacent side edge portions of two adjacent panels to provide a continuous seam. The apparatus includes a support base having a main base portion and a movable base portion. The movable base portion is pivotally connected to the main base portion for pivotal movement about an axis between a first position and a second position. Sets of opposed motor driven seaming rollers are mounted on the base with one roller of each set being rotatably mounted on the movable base portion and the other roller of each set rotatably mounted on the main base portion. The rollers of each set are oppositely disposed and have peripheral surfaces arranged to engage the adjacent side edge portions of the adjacent panels. A drive train driven by a motor and including a drive gear for each driven roller is provided for rotating the driven rollers to move the apparatus along the adjacent side edge portions. Actuating means is mounted off one side of the movable base portion for pivotally moving the movable base toward and away from the main base between the first position and the second position. When in the first position, the axes of the rollers of each set of driven rollers will be substantially parallel. When in the second position, these axes will form an included angle of less than 30 degrees which maintains the drive gears of each set of rollers in meshing engagement. One seamer has four sets and the other three sets of seaming rollers. The latter form uses a cam surface to direct one of the rollers of one set in a selected path to move the roller to a horizontal position and to clear the formed seam.
This new machine is directed to fact that rollers are on top and bottom so that machine is turned upside down to go from one seam to the next. (See page 5 lines 27+).
The Neil Watkins patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,797 discloses a metal roof panel seaming apparatus which includes a main body portion that can be rolled along an unformed or partially formed seam, the body portion including a plurality of adjacent pairs of rollers, positioned along the underside of the body portion, one set of the rollers independent movable from a first position cammed away from the partially or unformed seam, to a second position cammed into the seam, for undertaking the seaming process. The second roll of rollers are stationary in position, and serve as drive rollers along the opposite side of the unformed or partially formed seam as the seam is crimped between the various pairs of rollers during the seaming process. There is further included, that the plurality of the two rolls of rollers provide a means for allowing the apparatus to move bi-directional and the ability to undertake the seaming process in either direction. The apparatus is able to undertake seaming in either direction along the roof panel and the seaming process may be initiated at any point along the length of the panel upon camming the rollers into position to undertake the seaming process.
A bidirectional roof seaming machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,308. The '308 patent provides a roof seaming machine that has symmetrically arranged forming rolls and a reversible permanent magnet motor for operation of the machine in either a forward or reverse direction. An adjustable linkage connects the forming rolls with an articulated handle for moving the forming rolls relative to a drive wheel which propels the machine and which is adapted to be disposed on the opposite of a seam from the forming rolls. A reversible switch is connected to energize and de-energized the motor, and a directional switch safety guard is associated with the switch to limit its movement between an "off" position and either one or two "on" positions, depending upon the positioning of the guard.
The Morello patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,966 discloses a seaming device for connecting building panels in a continuous along adjacent side edges of two building panels in the construction of a building or light structure which is particularly suited for seaming panels with both curved and straight portions. The seaming device includes a first frame having an electric motor and two horizontally opposed rollers and a second portion having an electric motor and two horizontally opposed rollers with the first and second portions being coupled together in a hinge-like manner.
In the Morello patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,805, there is disclosed a seaming device for connecting building panels in a continuous seam along adjacent side edges of two building panels in the construction of a building or like structure which is particularly suited for seaming panels with both curved and straight portions. The seaming device includes an intermediate set of rollers capable of moving vertically and thereby allowing the seamer to seam panels having both straight portions and curved portions. By allowing the intermediate rollers to move vertically, the seaming apparatus of the present invention "walks" along the panel much more easily and avoids causing damage to the paint of the panel. The vertical movement of the intermediate rollers permits the seamer to adjust to changes in the panel from straight to curved and curved to straight.
These prior art references do not disclose the concept of a roof seaming machine that has a frame with upper and lower rollers that enable either the upper set of rollers or the lower set of rollers to engage the seam during use. This construction enables the machine to be rotated 180 degrees so that the lower rollers initially engage the seam from eave to crest. When the machine reaches the crest of the roof, it is then inverted so that the upper rollers now engage the seam as the machine moves downwardly from crest to eave on the next adjacent seam. The same cam both unlocks one set of rollers (eg. upper) and locks the other set of rollers (eg. lower).